Gone
by haizakis
Summary: Hiro & Tadashi are out in the mall to relieve their boredom! But who knew that such a simple day would turn into a tragic event? The boy who was Tadashi's bundle of joy would be used as someone's 'tool' ! But what kind of invention was he being used for? Who knew that in just a split second this boy could be GONE ?


**G O N E**

**Written by**: Psychopathic Liar (HARU) **  
Written on**: MM/DD/YY: 11/23/14 – 11/29/14  
**Updated on**: 001. 5/3/15 – 5/4/15 || 002. 02/07/16

**TRIGGER WARNING**: **DEATH _&amp;&amp;_ GORE _&amp;&amp;_ BLOOD _&amp;&amp;_ MILD SWEARING _!_**

* * *

He looks exactly just like him… He looks so identical to him…

My PRECIOUS boy who has been long gone can be REVIVED **_!_**

Hee can FINISH my invention… his PARTS can finally make this UNHOLY plan FINISHED…

He can finally make my invention **COMPLETE _!_**

Finally… Finally…**_!_** Now the only thing I have to do is figure out a way to capture him… It's going to be hard

knowing that he has an over-protective brother always watching over him, **always **with him. Always.

But soon it won't be like that _anymore_, because that very boy being protected will be **GONE **soon…

(死.)

It was a regular Saturday Morning. Those days when Aunt Cass was away since she was with her friends, spending some quality time therefore leaving the Hamada brothers in charge of taking care of the house. But alas, boredom gets the better of them. They didn't feel like inventing something after all and that was when the young teen suggested going to the mall. Tadashi of course agreed. Hiro jumped up and down in joy as he kept on pushing his glasses up. Ever since his eyes sight had been getting worse he was advised to wear glasses and Aunt Cass, unfortunately forced him to get a bigger size so that he'd eventually _grow into them _which sounded quite dumb in fact and of course it was impossible. After all a person's head doesn't just grow big within a few months. It must be a bother for the teen to wear such a bothersome thing. If only it was smaller in size perhaps he wouldn't mind wearing those lenses.

Tadashi got his bag and opened it, he checked what the bag contained and started to murmur to himself, "Wallet, check—notebook, check. Hmmm handkerchief check- What else… hey Hiro what else do you think I need to bring?", he said asking his younger brother who was sitting on the couch gnawing on his nails. "Gummy bears.", he stated out flatly. The older male rolled his eyes as he chuckled, "I don't think we'd need to bring that—you ate all the gummy bears yesterday already— anyways c'mon knucklehead- get your stuff ready, we're goin' to the mall."

He zipped his bag close, slung it over his shoulder and hopped on the seat of his motorcycle he called out to Hiro one more time and told him to sit behind him. The young teen nodded and jumped off the couch, exited the café and locked the door— soon as he sat on the motorbike he wrapped his thin arms around his brother's waist as his chin rested on top of his shoulder. Tadashi who noticed him keeping on pushing his glasses up simply chuckled and said, "Hahah, your really having a hard time with those big glasses of yours…" he said as he smiled at the younger male. Hiro sighed as he nodded, "Yeah I am…" And who wouldn't be? "I'll see what I can do with. We can either have a string for that or buy a new pair. I'm sure it wouldn't cost that much." He stated.

Hiro smile as he nodded, "Thanks Big Bro! I can't focus when my glasses keeps on falling!" he whined as he pushed it up once more. It was thoroughly annoying, curse his eyesight going worse, if only it didn't then he wouldn't need to wear such a thing. It looks so nerdy and it matched his messy hair. He just sighed and stopped listening to it if someone decided to talk about it.

Tadashi simply smiled, he loved how energetic Hiro can be, and it's a shame that the other kids treat him too different because of his intelligence. He's a complete child at heart still… but I guess there's no helping it. At least Hiro can be a child to someone, even if that's just one. "You're welcome, Knucklehead". That nickname he gave his little brother never dies. The two siblings simple laughed at each other on their way to the mall.

(死.)

**( **Although Tadashi never knew that his precious bundle of joy would be _gone_ soon.** )**

(死.)

As soon as they were inside the mall Tadashi inhaled the scent of the cold air conditioned place. Hiro on the other hand looked at the placed in amusement. He was happy, he felt young and free. Clinging onto his brother as they walked passing by each store, checking what each store had by looking through the glass windows. They passed by some, and they entered some; buying a few things like clothing, mainly for Tadashi as he was running out of cardigans to wear, and some books for the brothers. As for Hiro, he bought a few figurines. It wouldn't be fair if it was only Tadashi getting to buy things. The Hamada brothers held their own paper bags as the continued walking around.

"Hey, Big bro! Today was pretty fun! Thanks for considering my suggestion to go to the mall!" Hiro said thanking his brother. Tadashi widened his eyes and gave him a gentle smile, "Your welcome Hiro. Besides it was getting really boring back home, plus inventing anything wouldn't do any good. Aaaaand visiting the mall and _buying something _was something we don't do much anyways. It's good to go to malls once in a while…" Tadashi said. Hiro nodded in agreement as he hummed. Aunt Cass who was the one to save a lot of money often told them to save their savings, but what would the money's use be if it's always kept? Sure it'd be for emergency but hey you need some good stuff to right?

(死.)

After some time of walking past a few stores, Tadashi didn't realize that he would be meeting his friends.

His friends noticed him right away and ran up to him, all talking at the same time about how the science fair was coming up and bombarded the poor male with all their brilliant ideas. The fair skinned male only nodded, answering all their questions with delight. It had been a few days since they've met. After having a week holiday after exams the gang separated and relaxed with their families. Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred—they were all so overjoyed to see Tadashi! They were all together again! Although with the continuious attention Tadashi gave his friends, Hiro felt a little left behind. He then stayed behind when he noticed something missing. Oh that was right! His glasses went missing! Man how could he have lost it? Perhaps he was enjoying too much he didn't notice his glasses fell off his face.

He sighed in frustration as he was about to call out to his brother when he realized that he seemed to be too preoccupied talking with his friends and so he decided to just leave the paper bags and leave on his own, besides he was pretty sure that his missing glasses won't be that far. Checking under different tables and stores he asked different people if they had seen his glasses. It was big, thick, and square-ish in frame, in short the nerdy glasses. But everyone responded no. And this made Hiro distressed, if he has no glasses he will surely have a hard time seeing, actually even now he's having a hard time to go to places for most items were blurry. Though he was still feeling a sense of guilt, surely he'd be scolded by his brother for suddenly leaving his side but he couldn't help it. He just had to go and find his glasses.

Hiro was near to giving up on finding his glasses when he forgot to visit one store. And that was the store that was selling incense and things like those. Trying to find his way to that shop he never realized the danger that will happen to him.

(死.)

**(** Ah, PRECIOUS CHILD, only shades of gold for you. Your flesh so **_soft_** &amp; **_fair_**—ah how delightful it would be if I could have complete control over you**_!_**

Such beautiful, mesmerizing eyes**_!_** Brown hues full of innocence**_!_** Oh, what a pity that you're born with different eyes from his**_!_** **)**

(死.)

On the other side of the mall there was Tadashi, trying to finish his conversation with his friends. he was definitely having fun but today was not the day he'd spend his time with his friends. Today was his day to spend quality time with his brother. But then again, his little brother did have an interest in these kinds of topics. Science, robotics—technology! Those were what his little brother was interested in! A smile etched on the male's expression as he spoke up, "I'd like to see you try and beat Hiro on his pro-... Hiro? Damn where did he go off to now?" He turned around to look beside him but there was no Hiro, just paper bags of what they've shopped, but the boy was missing. He then looked back at his friends with a nervous smile. "I'll video chat you guys when I get back home, nice talking to ya!" Before Tadashi was able to dash off Honey spoke up, "Uhm are you looking for the little boy you were with a while ago?" She asked.

Tadashi replied, "Yes! The one with giant glasses, messy black hair and wearing a red shirt and a blue hoodie jacket?" Honey simply nodded and spoke, "Well I noticed that while we four were talking to you he looked like he was missing something, and you said he had glasses right?", Honey said and Tadashi simply nodded, "Well he didn't have any glasses so he must have went to find it." She explained.

Tadashi groaned in frustration as he ran both of his hands through his hair. "Alright Guys! I really gotta rush! I've got a favour! Could you please bring these paper bags to my home? You've got my spare keys anyways." He said as he smiled and thanked them before running off. The four simply nodded and waved good bye as they got the paper bags and went to the Café.

_'__God Hiro! Where could you have run into?!' _He thought as he felt his heart pounding in uneasiness. He felt weird, he felt his stomach twisting in pain, and somehow it felt just so wrong. It felt so very wrong. He felt like he was going to lose someone, **_oh no no no_**. This is not happening, he won't lose Hiro! He won't lose another loved one! Not anymore when he still lives!

(死.)

Hiro who finally got inside the store he had to go, he pushed the door open making the bells chime in a manner so weird and intense. He gulped; swallowing his saliva in nervousness. He looked around as he tried finding his glasses. Bending down as he crawled to check under the cabinets when someone called out to him, "Oh? Are you looking for something little boy?" A sweet feminine voice said.

The young teen was alerted and so he immediately stood up and dusted himself as he nervously chuckled. "M-My apologies Ma'am, I was just finding for my missing glasses since I mist've I dropped them here…" he explained as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The woman who was the owner of the shop smiled. She was wearing regular clothes that were beautiful in color, it was a mix or orange and yellow, not neon but it was quite a bit dull in colour. She also had her hair done into a messy bun, she was blonde and her eyes were brown. Bright and beautiful the lady was.

"Oh no no, it's okay. But glasses? Hm I think I saw one here a while ago. Is it the big one with its frame black in colour?" She asked just to be sure since she shouldn't be suspicious at all. Hiro's eyes brightened up and nodded, "Yes ma'am! That' is my glasses!" he said happily. He was relieved that he finally found his missing glasses.

"Though it's inside the staff room, but you're welcome to come in, would you like some tea?" She asked trying to lure him into some kind of trap. "N-No it's okay! I'll just stay here and wait for the glasses, besides I shouldn't take too long, my brother must be looking for me already…" Hiro said as he grinned. The girl simply sighed, "Don't worry it's okay; you're a guest… c'mon!" She said with a cheery expression. Hiro simply sighed in defeat and nodded, "Okay Ma'am… if you say so…" he said as he smiled and followed her.

She smiled— a sinister smile indeed. Eyes wide in a twisted manner. She was a living nightmare.

(死.)

( _Caught you…_ **)**

(死.)

"God! Where could that kid have gone to?!" He muttered angrily to himself.

He's been going all over the place, to each shop he and Hiro had gone to, asked some other people if they have seen a kid about lower than his shoulder, and had messy hair, big glasses and things that could describe him. Although he keeps on forgetting that the young boy lost his glasses. Looking over the mall frantically, he was already near to calling the police when he remembered one shop he had forgotten. "Oh yeah…! The Incense shop! And god how could I have forgotten that I have placed a tracking chip on his hoodie?!" he told himself as he took out his device and it showed where Hiro was.

He got his location and he was right, he was in that shop. He ran towards that shop hoping that Hiro wasn't caught in any trouble. It'd be a big problem for him and Aunt Cass if he were to be caught in some kind of trouble. 'Mom… dad—**_please_** I hope you're watching over him right now!'

(死.)

Hiro sat down on the sofa as the girl was making a cup of tea. Nimble fingers reached out and grabbing his pants as his heart paced fast. Eyes wavering as its gaze focused on his feet. Though the scent of lavender could cool his nerves he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He exhaled deeply when he smelt the scent of tea. He looked up at the blonde girl and said, "Thank you Ma'am…" He said as he smiled politely. "Uhm… may I ask- what tea is this? It's somehow unfamiliar…" he asked curiously. The girl simply just smiled back as she held a knife behind her. "It's Peppermint tea! It's actually my favourite!", she chirped. "Ah, would you like to check our secret recipes?" She said as she smiled. Hiro of course refused but she still continued on and Hiro just decided to just join in.

She hid the knife inside her pocket as she placed a hand on Hiro's back as the two went to the basement. Hiro wasn't really sure if this was a good idea but maybe there'll be no harm in checking her stuff, besides she seemed really happy to show it to him. He didn't want to soil her mood.

Hiro was quiet, uninterested even. He held no interest in tea or incense at all but along the way something caught his attention. Some photographs that sent chills up his spine. Looking at each passing picture frame he couldn't stop but think how identical he looked to one of the people inside it. It seems like the pictures were a family picture. Hiro was really curious to why he looked same as the little boy on the picture frames. "Hey Ma'am… may I ask something…?" Hiro whispered as he stopped his tracks and stared at one certain picture frame.

The girl simple giggled and said, "I know what you're going to ask…"

"That boy in the frame is my son, he looks exactly like you but except for the eyes only…" She said as she gave him a soft smile. "And maybe the body frame too." she added with a chuckle. Hiro tilted his head as he touched the photo. It was like they were to same copies, except for the eyes. The boy in the picture had green eyes, and it looks softer than his, it seemed more childish and cuter in fact. He found it odd, a person with black hair—and his eyes were green. Not many had that combination. But it was stunning and beautiful to look at anyways.

"Heheh, now you know why I treat you like that. You look exactly like my son. So anyways, let's go to the basement, alright?" She said as she nodded with her hands clasped together on her chest. Hiro only nodded and smiled back as he followed the older woman. He felt happy, because he had forgotten how his mother would take care of him, how she would cradle him in her arms. It was so long ago when he was still a baby, and then… they died. It's such a sad thing; a sad, tragic event that they died. Hiro, even if he had never felt the love a parent gives, he got Aunt Cass and his Brother. Even if it was only them it didn't matter because to him he was content. The love he received was bountiful and there was nothing more he could've asked for.

And this woman as well, he was happy. He felt like she was his mother as well, he felt as if he was actually treated as a kid; as a **son**.

(死.)

**(** You brought happiness into her world**_!_** Such a kind soul you are but alas, the kindbess you give could be your ticket to you end**_! _**

Oh how unfortunate for you to be used as a tool**_!_** **)**

(死.)

Tadashi who followed the tracks to where Hiro was; he was frantic, he began to panic so much that he was sweating badly. His palms were getting wet that at times his device would almost slip. Tadashi was trembling, he was shaking in fear, he feared losing the only brother he had; the one and only bundle of joy he had.

Gritting his teeth as he finally arrived at the Incense Shop he and Hiro visited a while ago he opened the door and heard the bell make a noise so suspicious and unfamiliar. As far as he could remember it didn't sound like that the first time they visited. Although upon scanning the room he realized that no one was there.

He looked back to his device and noticed that the dot on the screen was still moving indicating that the person with the tracking chip was not on one place and still travelling. Tadashi emitted a disgruntled sigh as he followed the device when he realized that he ended up in front of the Staff Room's door. He made an expression with utter confusion, "Why… Why would Hiro be in here?" he asked in a tone almost like a whisper.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard a scream.

He heard such a bitter cry, a shout for help; a **_plea for freedom_**. The voice was somehow childish then again he already knew who it was.

"HIRO! HIRO! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The older male shouted as he kicked the door open. Yet there was no one inside, only the furniture inside the room and a cup of tea that was half full and was still warm. Tadashi inspected the cup of tea and had realized that there's anesthetic in it, and then maybe the criminal was luring Hiro to something.

Tadashi felt his heart pound. Leaving the cup alone he followed the device and went to the correct directions to where the boy was and even finding out that secret door towards the basement.

'_Damn it Hiro… please be safe…'_

(死.)

As soon as they got to the basement, Hiro couldn't stop but close his nose. The stench in the basement was disgusting. It smelled like rotting blood and decaying bodies. He heard a small click and that caught his attention. Looking back, he saw the blonde woman locking the door. She was smiling, no not like her sweet smile, but instead it was a sick twisted smile.

Hiro was screaming in his head as he kept his lips shut. His complexion turned pale like snow.

He wanted to escape, to leave this horrifying place. It scared him so much he wanted to cry and be safe back home.

But there was no other exit. He was trapped, he was cornered. He was successfully lured into the trap.

Hiro laughed nervously as he had his back straight against the wall. "M-Ma'am-?"

The girl simply chuckled low as she had one of her hands caress his pale cheek, "Oh if only he hadn't died… if only, then I wouldn't have fallen to darkness…" She said as tears slipped.

"I-I don't know who you are but I thank you for at least treating me like a son… I have never felt a mother's love… ", Hiro said in a cracked tone, stuttering as he closed his eyes.

The blonde woman widened her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She felt a small tug on her chest but she ignored it. She had to kill him; she **had **to, for the sake of her _invention_, for the sake of her happiness and satisfaction. But it seemed like her conscious was talking to her.

"Don't even try moving me with your words**_!_**" She shouted at him. She was scared, she was lonely—maybe he was trying to change her mind, change her motives with his kind words.

The girl coughed and took a deep breath then spoke, "My name is Alice… and I-I'm sorry, but I can't accept the fact that… t-that my precious little boy was taken away from me… he… he was **killed** in front of my very own eyes… But you- you can complete my invention, you can make me feel as if he's back in this world again…" The woman named Alice whispered into Hiro's ear. The young teen stayed silent as he felt scared for his own life, he didn't want to die yet, and more so he didn't want to be used as some kind of tool!

He was supposed to say something but suddenly the sharp metal blade pierced his eyes. Alice stabbed his eyes hard as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She was in her own mad world, she was crazy and sick.

Blood splashed all over her clean clothes as it streamed down the boy's cheeks. Fair skin covered in his own blood.

Hiro screamed as he cried in pain, the blood that was gushing out of his eyes, it felt horrible, it felt so painful! It was **sickening**. He hated it so much; a blade in your eye, what a gruesome thing. He started to vomit blood as he gripped on his messy hair, "TADASHI**_!_** TADASHI SAVE ME**_!_** HELP ME**_!_** ANYONE, PLEASE**_!_**" He shouted as he fell on his knees. Holding his empty eye sockets as crimson red liquid continued to flow.

He looked up but kept on closing his eyes. Blood trailed down from his fingertips to his hands and to his arms then the blood dripped from his elbow down to the metal ground. Then, he heard his scream, his shout.

"_HIRO! HIRO! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

Hiro simply smiled weakly, his energy being drained for he was losing too much blood.

There was a sense of relief in his heart. At least he knows that his Big Brother went to find him, to **save** him.

He struggled for his life. The boy collapsed but Alice didn't let him fall. She held his shoulders as she set him on the dirty hospital bed. It seemed like it hasn't been cleaned for days or possibly weeks even! Dry blood stained the once white sheets and the stench still lingered.

Hiro who couldn't' see anymore, he had no energy left inside of him.

Alice took her tool box as she looked back at the boy who was dying. She smiled sadly as she held her forehead not minding the blood at all. She sighed in frustration as she shook her head to shove those disturbing thoughts away_. 'No… I won't… I won't let myself be a weak woman anymore—I'm strong… I… I'll do better this time…'_

Taking her box of tools she went back to the boy, and then she felt like something was wrong, "Your legs are too short… my son was pretty lanky." She muttered. "Ah! That reminds me I do have another body in store!"

She took the body she hid and sliced the legs of him. "Now these legs are perfect!" She carried the legs and placed it on top of a table. Staring at Hiro's body she shrugged. She pulled out a long knife.

"Don't worry Hiro! It may hurt at first but it'll be all right in the end!"

He didn't trust her words. It was terrifying, it was scary—Hiro was quivering in fear, his hands were trembling- his shoulders were shivering. This moment was truly tormenting. He knew that everything was going all down yet what scared him more is that he couldn't see anything, nothing at all which is why he couldn't escape. This time his intelligence was of no worth. The massive amount of knowledge inside his mind was useless.

She then began to slice off the boy's legs. A painful scream emitted from his lips as his voice lowered. He was slowly losing his voice, and soon he'd have no more. She pushed those body parts away as she did not have any more use for them.

Taking the pair of legs she cut she took her sewing kit and began to stitch the new legs on the boy.

(死.)

**( **Ah, I feel **gross**.

I'm _scared_ too.

I feel so _lost_.

What am I _doing**?**_

Why can't I be in **peace**…**_?_** **)**

(死.)

She was only human—confused her soul was, her heart with mixed up emotions.

"Sssh…. It'll be all over soon…" She hushed. Alice ran her slender fingers into the boys' dark locks. Fingers tangled in that soft hair of his. She tried to comfort him but it was of no use

Hiro gushed forth his last breath.

No murmur, whisper, or plea emitted from his lips. his natural warmth slowly fading away as his body turned cold.

He was **DEAD** already. The only thing keeping him alive is a **DEMON'S** **OATH**.

Alice was tapped her chin in thought, sure it was somehow perfect- but her creation still lacked something, and it was the eyes. Looking at the jar nearby where it held two eyeballs of the color green, taking it gently as she placed them on Hiro's empty eye sockets she sewed it, so that it won't fall off. It was a pity Hiro's eyes weren't green. They were so beautiful—as if the Gods have granted him the eyes an angel would die for.

Looking at Hiro's state, she smiled, she was finally almost finished. She carried the boy in her arms. She kissed the top of his forehead as she went to another spot of the basement, a place where Tadashi will stumble too soon. "Don't worry, my magic will let you live…" She said as she smiled sweetly at Hiro.

"I just… know it. **He** promised me that you'll live…"

(死.)

Tadashi on the other hand ignored the device already and just ran up to a part of the basement, opening the door slowly as he felt disgusted by the smell, he felt himself become anxious, and he was scared that it might be Hiro's blood he smelled. He looked around and saw ruined working places, but he ignored those and what caught his attention was the bloodied Hospital Bed. It seems like it was just used a while ago and the blood looked fresh. Walking there with trembling hands he looked down at the bed as he held it. "T-This… this couldn't be Hiro's blood right…?" He stuttered as his eyes were wide. His tears falling as he tried to smile and think positively. He was an optimist—no one could change that, perhaps he was right- in his own mind he just knows that Hiro is alive, he just knows it. Yet it has been decided—the fate of his younger brother has come to its destination. It was Hiro's end.

He looked at his device. A sense of relief spread all over him. The dot was still moving, that means he's still alive, right?

He continued to move forward when he almost tripped over something. brown hues gazed downward as it widened in shock.

Disbelief written all over his expression as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Those were his little brother's shoes.

Tadashi pushed the bed. There he saw a pair of legs under the hospital bed. He fell on his knees as he held onto the legs. Tadashi was speechless; the loud roaring voice he wanted to scream simply ignored him. His voice didn't want to cooperate with him.

Small whimpers as fingers caressed the soft flesh of his little brother. "Oh God! Oh God! Why did this have to happen?! To my precious little brother of all the possibilities! Why him…? Why did he have to suffer…?". Tears streamed down his face as finally he could scream. The older male looked up as he shouted his heart out.

He knew that there was no chance of getting him back, yet he couldn't accept it, he couldn't at all then he decided to take his body, to call the police then report about this.

He placed the legs back on the ground as he stood up, his heart filled with so much emotion mixing all together turning into a nasty reaction. So much mixed feelings welled up inside him as it was easily read if you stare in to his eyes, it sure was terrifying to look at Tadashi, the man who is always so calm and collected, you'd never wish to see him angry.

There was heavy bitterness in his heart. It was as if he was an angel who had a secret, or a sleeping volcano. He let himself get tangled in his hatred- but who wouldn't be in this state when you had lost so much? The mother who gave birth to you and did nothing but love you and did the best to take care of you, the father who did his best to support the family. They were gone. In a blink of an eye, they just vanished. And then now- he lost the one sibling he had. The one person he promised to take care for. "I will find that bastard and kill that _son of a bitch_ for killing Hiro!" He swore under his breath as he took a knife nearby and held onto it tightly.

Walking around the basement as he was finding a possibility that he might meet the killer, oh how his hand itched to just strangle that person to death, to give revenge for killing his sweet, innocent brother. What did he ever do? He never did anything mean to anyone! Not a single one, that was because he never had anyone to talk to. Talking out his phone, he called the police; he called Aunt Cass and his friends as well. Just so that they could see how horrible of a person this killer was.

The echoes of his steps filled the room as finally he stumbled on a certain room, he was sure; he was very sure that the killer was there. He was about to push it open when her heard a feminine voice,

"_Hiro! That's such a cute name…! Is it okay if that's what I still call you?"_

"…"

"_You're such a cutie, Hiro!"_

Tadashi widened his eyes.

Hiro? But wasn't he dead? He just saw his legs that were sliced from the original body a while ago, so how could this happen? He was now curious; he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Pushing the door open he saw a certain blonde woman, taking a closer look at her. He then realized that she was the one handling the shop and she was… bloody.

Chocolate, hazelnut coloured eyes were wide- her brown hues were as twisted as ever. Blonde locks turning into blood red as it was soaked in the blood of the innocent. Fingers so bony and thin- a frame that seemed so weak and fragile. Skin so pale as if she was the snow. She looked helpless, pathetic perhaps, she seemed so… lost.

Tadashi knew that something was up, that there had to be a meaning why he saw Hiro's body there, and yet he could see his messy hair just across him. Though Hiro was not looking at him Tadashi could really tell that something is different from the boy. Normally he would jump up and down in joy if he would see his brother, but not now. He stayed on the chair that wasn't position to look at the door. His body seemed dull and lifeless, he seemed… dead in fact.

He knew he was dead. There was no way one could duplicate a living body.

He took a closer look; brown hues narrowing as he inspected the body that was meters away from where he stood. _'What happened to his legs?'_ he thought.

He wore different shorts and his legs looked thinner.

A sick feeling twisted inside his stomach. No, it couldn't be…?

Tadashi took some steps forward when he heard something snap on the ground. He looked down and picked it up, "His glasses…" Oh that's right! Honey said something about him losing something, it must be his glasses! Because of this the blonde girl looked at him, her eyes wide and shaky. Her breaths seemed to be unbalanced and too fast. He stood back up straight, his eyes red and puffy from crying his eyes out, his cheeks strained with tears. His right hand held a bloody knife as the other hand held a broken pair of eyeglass. His regular clothes were now wrinkled and bloody. He felt disgusted of how dirty he was already but he didn't care anymore. His mind was now twisted and angry.

His once calm and composed self was gone, he was out of himself, and he felt his mind break into to pieces.

A mind was an ocean. It can be calm, yet once the trigger has been pulled, the tides will rise- waves would be wild and dangerous. A mind was vast like the ocean; there could be so much knowledge and secrets deep down. There was both **beauty** and **horror** in one's mind.

Just by seeing his little brother's cut off legs made him want to vomit. He felt his whole world turned black and white, he felt it shatter. Such unfortunate events had fallen on Hiro and him… such unfortunate events indeed…

Tadashi, he felt so miserable.

He felt as if despair was attached to him.

He first lost his parents. He vowed to protect his baby brother, to make him a good man in the future, to make him the best. Hiro was his pride. He wanted to do what is best for the boy in place of his deceased parents. Tadashi simply just wanted a life, a life where he'd be happy and safe, and a life where he'd be with his brother always.

Alice looked at him and gave him a wicked smile, "Ah? Hiro-kun, it seems like your brother is here, would you like to greet him?" She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"…" Hiro didn't speak. He was left silent and that made Tadashi curious.

The blonde woman moved her hands as if she was a puppeteer playing her puppet and at the same time Hiro stood up. Alice didn't stop moving her hands in a weird way since she wasn't holding any strings, Hiro who had his back facing Tadashi now moved. Slowly walking to the side Tadashi widened his eyes, "Hiro… why are you walking like—" He was cut off once Hiro was facing him completely.

Tadashi felt sick, he felt disgusted. He felt broken, he felt hurt. Seeing his brother being ripped apart and be stick together like assorted puzzles. Hiro had his head kind of down towards the right, his eyes weren't anymore the cute brown orbs filled with excitement and happiness, and it was now filled with nothingness. It was empty and dull green eyes. He was pale and he was bloody especially his clothes. His messy black locks were bloody—the blood wasn't wiped off him and it was simply horrid. His eyes were stitched and that was obvious because of the cuts, the lines, and the parts where Alice sewed. His neck had a few stitches here and there and it made Tadashi so angry. Hiro had his mouth quite open as he didn't breathe any longer. Hiro was somehow shivering, he looked dead already but he isn't completely dead. He has his own 'source' to live, and that is the blonde woman. Her mysterious magic is making Hiro live when it is already impossible.

"Ah… you—you bitch**_!_**" Tadashi shouted as he ran up to Hiro but Alice simply giggled as she used her magic to put an invisible barrier in between the two, made especially for him. Tadashi slammed his fist on the barrier and kept on shouting his name, yet all he received was a blank stare. "I simply needed Hiro to complete my project… to finally finish it… All these years of desperately finding the right parts… I finally finished it…**_!_**"

The high pitched voice she had was taunting. It hurt the college teen's ears so bad it could have bled.

Then that was when Tadashi finally remembered something. The picture frames hanged on the wall as he went towards the basement. The little kid in the picture _almost_ looked like Hiro, except for the colour of the eyes and the body structure since the boy in the picture frames looks a bit taller, possibly because he looked lanky. That was when Tadashi finally realized what this project was.

"You… used my brother to fill your deep desires; your dark heart had driven you to madness…" he trailed off. There was a short pause before he continued.

"You used my brother**_!_** Don't you know how painful it is to lose a loved one**_?_**" He shouted at her as tears were streaming down his face. Alice bit her lip as she looked angrily at him.

Memories of the past simply came rushing to her as if like a predator coming for its prey. The woman shut her eyes close in anguish as she remembered the loss she had experienced. The regret and guilt she had felt.

"I… I lost my son. He was murdered _in front_ of my very own eyes. My husband left me and now I'm all alone**_!_**" She shouted at him. Tears of loneliness and sadness streaming down her face. Her words were as honest and true, there was no lie in her voice.

"Then you do know how it feels**_? _**To see the one and one precious bundle of joy murdered in front of your very own eyes! But in this situation—you're the **murderer** here!"

A sudden realization struck her. There was a heavy tug in her heart as she felt her chest tighten in pain and regret. Guilt consumed her.

"I lost my parents when I was just a kid, and that boy who you murdered saw them die at the age of three. How cruel could that be?" There was sadness in his tone. It was as if he was pleading her to come back to her senses.

A rush of rage ran through his veins as he slammed his fists upon the invisible barrier. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed. "Fuck… fuck today—I didn't want this day to be like this…"

Hiro looked up and stared deep into those sad, remorseful eyes of his big brother. Showing a slightly crooked and lopsided smile he held the barrier but he was held back. Being a puppet wasn't easy at all. He was being controlled; every bit and part of him was being controlled. And he was no match for it. Tadashi had both of his palms on rested on the barrier as he cried loudly. Tadashi's knife was on the ground, ignored and wouldn't ever be used.

He wasn't a killer. He was a normal guy who had felt grief and he could never dirty his hands. He could never have the guts to kill another person.

Falling on his knees he heard a gunshot. His eyes shot wide as he saw the barrier gone and the blonde woman was frozen on her position. Her chest starting to bleed as her hand fell to her sides. Tadashi looked back and saw the Police. They had disgusted looks on their face as he realized that they may have just passed by the bloody area… where… Hiro's body was.

Tadashi looked back to his brother who was standing still.

Soon as Alice had collapsed, Hiro too collapsed but Tadashi didn't let him fall. He caught him in his arms as he held his brother's hand tightly yet gently, "Hiro… Hiro? Hiro! Can you hear me?" he asked continuously as he shook the boy's shoulders gently. He let him head rest on his lap as he watched Hiro breathing heavily desperate to get oxygen. He looked up straight into his big brother's eyes and smiled sadly. Tadashi knew that he looked different.

Hiro had eyes with the colour of emeralds, oh how it could've been so beautiful. It was a new look but he still sees Hiro as his beloved knucklehead brother. Tadashi saw how much pain Hiro was in and he heard him speak, "Big Bro… there's no more hope… I'm good as dead." He said as he closed his eyes slowly and opened it once more. "Big Brother… I'm so sorry for leaving your side… I'm so… so-"

"Shh… Hiro… don't talk like that please… don't leave me Hiro, please… I don't want to make Mom and Dad disappointed in me… I don't want them to see you too soon… Please… don't -"

Hiro simply shook his head and smiled, "They're not disappointed… I'm sure of it… besides you did all your best… I'm sure they're proud of you… so very proud of you…- I have to go… my only left source of living was Alice, the blonde girl and now that she's gone I will die again… I… can't speak any more… please tell Aunt Cass that I'll miss her, tell her that I love her and has always seen her like a Mom. And Tadashi…" he took some breath and Tadashi nodded as he waited for his little brother to speak his last words. "Tadashi… please promise me to always smile… to always be happy… I'm sorry I had to leave but hey… just promise me you won't change… just think as if I'm always there… just not visible…" Hiro said as he chuckled.

"Good Bye Big bro… Good Bye… Tadashi… Don't forget to always look from a different angle…" he said in a tone almost a whisper.

Hiro was scared.

His dead heart that stopped beating, he still felt emotions, and that was fear.

Eyes from a boy he doesn't know. Legs from another person he doesn't know are attached to him. It was a disgusting feeling. He hated it. He hated how he died.

It was such a **BAD END**.

' _I'm **SCARED**…_ '

As he closed his eyes, his breath had stopped the same time as his heart beat had stopped. Tadashi shook his head and spoke, "No! No! No! This isn't happening! This isn't real! No Hiro!" he shouted as he shook the boy trying to wake up, you know the usual mornings when his little brother was too lazy to wake up? He would be shaking him just so that he would wake up. But this time, it's different. He will never wake up anymore… he fell into his eternal deep sleep.

The police ran up to the crying Tadashi, and the other friends watched him; disgust and despair written on their expression. They didn't expect that a person would actually do this kind of scene. It was truly mortifying. They felt sorry for his loss. Walking over to him, they kneeled down and hugged him to comfort the crying big brother. "It's going to be all right Tadashi… " Honey said as she smiled sadly. Though the four had never gotten to chat with his little brother, they were so sure that the little boy would be a great kid to hang out with!

The other's nodded as they smiled and hugged Tadashi tightly but in a friendly way.

(死.)

The four along with Tadashi who was trembling walked towards the outside, knowingly that they'd pass _that _room, Tadashi doesn't know if he could take it. He doesn't know if he has the guts to see the headless body of his very own brother, he was scared. He was so terrified, that one thing that could've avoided the whole situation. If only he watched Hiro better then maybe he wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have suffered so much; he wouldn't have to be in such a brutal pain. He wouldn't be treated as a replacement, as a tool for someone's desires.

As the held his cold body, he was staring at the ground his eyes wide and shaky, his breathing was uneven and fast as well. His shoulder well his whole body was shivering. Not because of the cold temperature, but he was traumatized. He felt like everything was his fault when it's not. He felt so guilty and then there as he smelled the scent of blood stronger he knew that he was going nearer but at the same time he also heard a scream, well not entirely a scream, more like a loud cry. He knew that voice all too well and he finally realized that it was his Aunt that cried loud.

Tadashi ran as fast as he didn't mind the stench of the blood around him and on him. Running his legs faster he suddenly came to halt when he saw his Aunt on the ground as she hugged Hiro's headless body. "A-Aunt Cass…" he called out in a whispering tone. She shook her head not wanting to believe this harsh reality. Cradling the body in her arms she said, "Oh my precious baby boy… why… how could this have happened to you… Hiro… oh Hiro… please speak to me… I know you're still alive, I know you can still speak… please answer me…" She said as she sobbed, she knew he was dead, she knew that because it's obvious. The body had no head and too much blood had been gone already so of course he was dead but Cass just couldn't accept it. Her tears making her always happy face look so miserable. Her short brown hair was now so messy, her sweat making her all shiny and all. She was now covered in blood, the blood of their Youngest Hamada.

Tadashi spoke up, "No… Aunt- He's dead… s-stop…" he stuttered as he walked towards his aunt. With his shivering hand he reached it out to her as he tried to grab a hold onto his Aunt. Falling on his knees he saw how her tears fell so fast. "Aunt… He's dead… So please stop…"

"Hiro…? This is not funny… Hey… talk to me Hiro… C'mon… I made some nice pancakes back home…" She said as she forced a smile on her face. Tadashi gritted his teeth as he tried not to cry anymore but failed. His tears fell as he went towards his Aunt and hugged her and the dead body of Hiro in between.

"H-Hey… Tadashi, when do you think we'll see Hiro again…?" She asked as she chuckled sadly. Tadashi shook his head and muttered, "Aunt… he's gone… but before he died… he told me that he loved you with all his heart, that he looked up to you like a mother…" He simply said as he sobbed. The woman just shook her head as she couldn't believe the great tragedy she saw.

"You knucklehead… how dare you suddenly leave… it's not fair. It's… not fair at all…" Tadashi said as he laughed so that his tears would stop but that's the hardest part, to stop your tears by smiling or laughing when you're in so much pain. It's impossible to do so, how could the best liars even fake a smile?

Shaking his head he felt hand hold his shoulder. "C'mon now Tadashi… let's go home… leave this to the investigators…." Honey said as she gave the older teen a gentle smile.

Tadashi shook his head as he held the body closer to him as Aunt Cass continued on sobbing. The other police came and sighed sadly as they tried to speak to Tadashi and Cass, they instructed the four other college teens to bring the two home and let them rest. They must be very exhausted anyways. They nodded as the two girls held onto Aunt Cass and the other two boys on Tadashi. They smiled and patted their backs, trying to comfort them. Tadashi though, he didn't want to let go of the dead body, he just want to keep it, he doesn't want his brother to go, he doesn't want to. Yet the body was then taken from him. He shouted as he tried to get out of the two's grip yet soon after that he gave up and just followed Fred and Wasabi.

(死.)

As Honey was driving, she would always check the mirror to check on Tadashi and Cass. He would smile every now and then while the other three would try to break the sad atmosphere.

Tadashi simply sighed and spoke, "Thanks guys for trying to lighten up the mood, but there's no need…" He said as he bit his lower lip. Aunt Cass stared out of the window as she watched the rain fall; she watched how the clouds were so gloomy, how the skies were so dull and grey. She felt her chest tighten as she clutched on her pants. She felt guilty, she promised Hiro's parents that she would take care of them, that she would do all her best just to make them both live a happy life; a life with a bright and wonderful future, yet one's future is gone…

After a few moments they have finally arrived back at the café. Aunt Cass looked haggard, she looked so miserable but more so was Tadashi. He couldn't accept what just happened, he just couldn't; the fact that if only he was more observant of Hiro then none of all these would've happened. If only they looked for his missing glasses together then Hiro wouldn't have died, then he wouldn't have been cut so bad, he wouldn't be slaughtered.

Fred opened the door using the spare key they were given to and they let the two Hamada in first then the four of them. Aunt Cass who was too depressed to think of cooking simply sat down on the sofa of their living room as she buried her face in her hands while continuously sobbing. Tadashi wanted to take a break and so he went towards the bathroom, locking the door from the inside he weakly dropped his hand as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He saw himself all dirty, covered in blood, it was actually a mixture; a mixture of Hiro's blood and some other boy's blood.

Tadashi walked nearer towards the mirror and touched his reflection. Looking at his shivering hands, he could see how bloody and dirty they were, his lips were shaking as he cried. He just felt so angry, he felt so much rage, he just wanted to kill the blonde woman but then again she was already shot but it was just at the shoulder so she'll live and will be interrogated. But deep inside Tadashi, all he wanted was to get revenge, to kill that blonde bitch named Alice. "Damn it… damn it… damn it!" he shouted at the third time and punched the mirror. His hands bled as the glass shattered. Some of it pieces were dug deep into his skin that it hurt so much, but not as much as the pain he feels inside his heart.

"Hiro… Hiro… I'm so sorry…" He said as he sobbed.

Looking at his newly bloodied hands he heard bangs on the door. "Tadashi? Tadashi! Open up the door!" Wasabi shouted as he was very worried for his dear friend.

"Tch…" Gogo was now getting irritated. Yes it sure was a terrible experienced that had happened earlier but no one could've avoided that. Gogo pushed Wasabi to the side and popped her bubble gum one last time and shouted, "OPEN UP THE DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN IN 3 SECONDS!" She was pissed.

She felt furious; she wanted him to realize the moping won't lead him to anything. Surely Hiro wouldn't want to see his big brother in that state. Surely Hiro wanted to see his big brother standing up on his own once more. Surely Hiro wanted to see his big brother all strong and courageous even if he had lost another member of his family.

**3…**

**2...**

**1…**

"_Time's up**!**_" Gogo shouted as she kicked the door open. She didn't care at all if the door broke; it was for Tadashi's sake as well anyways. As the door finally broke open their eyes widened as they saw trails of blood on the blue-green tiled floor. Looking at the older male who was on the floor holding onto the washing sink she held her breath as she walked into the bathroom.

The white sink was now mixed with red, the mirror in front was now broken, its pieces shattered on the floor or everywhere. The four friends went to Tadashi and held him tight, "Tadashi?! What the fuck bro? Why are you doing this!?" They shouted angrily and worriedly. Tadashi simply sobbed as he laughed slightly, a laugh that was broken. "Y-You guys won't understand…" he muttered. "You won't understand a thing, not at all…"

"You _fucking_ idiot… yeah we might not understand but we also lost someone in our lives as well. It may not be our parents, it may not be our sibling but we all **lost** someone in our lives… and we know how painful it feels but that is no excuse to blame yourself continuously and to do self-harm…" Gogo explained.

Honey simply nodded in agreement and smiled softly at the crying male. Tadashi fell silent as he looked at his hands, they were covered in blood and some parts of his hands had shards of glass dug in it. He cried as his head fell down. Looking at his lap he felt himself breaking down piece by piece.

His friends comforted him and stayed by his side but even with that, no one can ever undo his mistake. No one can ever bring Hiro back to life once more… No one can ever make him be here with him once more… No one…

"I… I _miss_ _Hiro_…" He said as he cried out loud.

(死.)

It was finally the day of the funeral; it was a very quiet one that only the sound of rain was heard. Only a few were at the funeral since Hiro didn't really have anyone close to be with except his Aunt and Tadashi. He and his friends plus Aunt Cass circled around the burial ground of the boy. To be honest before they could have Hiro buried they had a request, to cut the head of Hiro from the fake body and attach it back to his original body, plus remove his eyes. Though his chocolate brown orbs were gone, probably stabbed, he didn't care if his brother had no eyes as long as those green eyes of someone else's body were gone. He didn't want someone else ruining his baby brother's way to heaven.

Tadashi who had some bandage around his hands fell on the wet soil as he cried. Throwing white lilies on the coffin he watched it go down, and there it was… his baby brother under the ground, never to come back, never to return once more at the café. No more excitement and adrenaline rush from escaping the cops when Hiro would go bot fighting and Tadashi would be there to save his ass. Oh those memories… and as much as Tadashi didn't like to be involved in those situations, it was one of the bonding times he had with his little brother, and he missed it for he will never have that kind of bonding time again.

He never got to persuade his little brother to join the SFTI; he never got to show him his nerd school, his nerd lab. He never got to introduce him to his nerd friends, he never got to give him a good educational life, and he never got to see him grow up into a fine young man. He never got to do that. And he will never get to see Hiro smile anymore.

The warmth the young teen had always radiated was long gone and replaced into coldness. He will never feel his little brother's warmth once more; never will he feel that warm hug of his baby brother. Never will he feel his comfort when he would be stressed because of school. Never again would he be able to do those many things with his little brother. They'll never be able to go to malls, invent robots together, play some random card games or board games with each other, and fool around at the park if they're bored.

All those things are never to be done again because… Hiro was **Gone**.

(死.)

end.

(死.)

_ending note_: heeeeyyy_**!**_ it's me haru_**!**_

I hope you enjoyed the story_**!**_ I updated it again and fixed a bit of the grammar and spelling errors. i'm sure there's more but rip my eyes i don't want to do this anymore hAHA.

Okay but on a serious note i'm working on this story's sequel! get ready bc it has like a shit ton of symbolisms I really worked hard and thought of to make the story as deep as my sins lmAO.


End file.
